


Restraint (or a Lack Thereof)

by HeartsickHand



Series: A Lack Thereof [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Foreskin Play, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Horny Teenagers, Knifeplay, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Pedophilia, Powerbottom Will Graham, Reluctant Hannibal Lecter, Sassy, Sassy Will Graham, Seduction, Shotacon, Small Penis, Therapy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Will's 14, Will's a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsickHand/pseuds/HeartsickHand
Summary: Will Graham, obscenely horny boy-child (14), corners Hannibal Lecter (who is just a normal totally normal therapist) and gets that big ol' grown-up cock stuffed way down inside his throat during another appointment, just for shits and giggles.Hannibal is reluctant at first, but Will forces him to show how perverted he truly is.Disclaimer: this is a farcical depiction of childhood sexual abuse, and it does not take it seriously. As usual, any situation approaching this irl would be terrible, but this being fantasy... enjoy!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A Lack Thereof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Restraint (or a Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a horny, horny little one-off! It's not connected to my other work at all, despite being kinda similar, but it is a kinda practice run for when I start getting smuttier in the other fic. So, I hope it helps tide y'all over till then.

The conversation died down, leaving only the gentle ticking of the clock between Will and his therapist. Hannibal Lecter looked silently at his patient, waiting for him to take the next step.

"I'm really bored," he complained. He was lounging on the seat, thin legs spread, one on the arm of the seat an one hanging down to the floor. His tank-top was loose, and the sweatshirt thrown over it even more so. Will's smooth, soft shoulders were accentuated by the cloth like a Greek statue, and his chest was mostly revealed, skinny, but with just enough fat clinging to him. The sun filtered in through the window, shining off his perfect unmarked skin, barely touched by puberty. His shorts slid back, barely covering any of his pale slender legs, and subtly showing off his small bulge. He liked the way Hannibal's eyes would occasionally tug towards it, as if magnetized by lust.

"Sorry I'm not interesting enough company for you," he replied. He hid his lust well.

Will rolled his eyes. "It's not _you_ I'm bored with," he explained. "It's just that my dad is gonna be running late after work again, so after this appointment I'm gonna have to wait around the lobby for like, an hour at least." He sighed deeply, breath hot and wet. "I enjoy _your_ _com..._ pany, Mister Lecter," the boy said, his voice carrying a flirtatious lilt. "I just hate waiting around doing nothing, I guess." He played with his thick curls as he talked, accentuating his dialogue with twirling fingers and his dancing blue eyes. Whenever he turned them towards the doctor, his black eyes were always immediately locked to his own.

"I'm glad you think so." Hannibal noticed how strange the boy's behaviour was, of course. No fourteen-year-old should act nearly so sultry, but nonetheless he found himself growing hard for the youth before him.

Will stood up, deciding to approach the therapist behind his desk. His delicate fingers danced on Hannibal's snow-white tie, teasing the man with the touch Will knew he desired.

Hannibal swallowed stiffly, almost nervously. "This isn't appropriate, Will," he protested. The boy could tell the condemnation was forced.

"I could tell you wanted me almost right away." He drew his face closer to Hannibal's, looking deep into his eyes. "I was surprised, at first, that such a professional could be a pedophile."

Doctor Lecter cocked his head. "That's quite the accusation. Aside from intuition, you have no proof." No outright denial -- Hannibal didn't tell the truth, but Will knew he avoided lies when he could.

The boy clicked his tongue. "I know. But looked into your eyes, Doctor Lecter, and I saw what wretched things writhe down there in the shadows. You do well to keep them hidden, but you know that all it would take is me crying for help to have your _entire life_ crumble down. Such accusations in your field are not taken lightly." He smirked, eyes now barely a foot from Hannibal's. "Even if they throw out my accusation, I think your reputation might _still_ take a hit." Will was smug, now, pouting mockingly. His next sentence came out in a sensual whisper, sending Hannibal's hairs up on end as it breezed past. "But I know you want to touch me, Hannibal." He gazed into the doctor's eyes, seeing the lust stirring deep beneath.

"I'm afraid I have another appointment," he replied curtly. "And there's not enough time left for ours besides." Hannibal knew there was no point denying the boy's accusations. He had kept his lust under control for most of his life, always managing to keep his dark fantasies purely confined to his skull. He had thought he had tailored the perfect _person suit,_ that no one would ever suspect -- but Will Graham could tell, and that made him all the more alluring.

"If you don't touch me," he said, moving his hand down lower, "I'll tell everyone that you _did_." He finished the sentence with a sing-songy positivity.

Hannibal paused -- he didn't expect to get blackmailed by a child. "You know full well I could explain your accusation away by accusing you of being unstable. Simply a boy searching for attention."

Will laughed. "Bullshit." He reached over on the desk, towards Hannibal's pencils -- and more importantly, the scalpel he used to sharpen them. "The accusation would haunt you for the rest of your life. Besides, I think you know that there's an easy way out of this. And you can take it," he said, highlighting the offer with a scalpel to the man's throat and a palm on his thigh.

Hannibal remained silent, staring down the child. He put on an air of confidence and resoluteness, but deep down, he was enjoying seeing this side of Will. Hannibal didn't like to take risks -- he had learned to control his urges long ago -- but if he met his match, who was he to argue?

"Still playing hard to get, huh old man?" He moved his legs to either side and sat down on the therapist's lap, his body dwarfed by the older man's. "I know you're just waiting to sink your teeth into a little boy like me. I can see it in your eyes, Dr. Lecter. You're a predator." His hand was on Hannibal's crotch, his small hands and fingers managing to palm his cock in _just_ the right way. It grew beneath his palm, throbbing at the attention. Neither of them had ever done something so blatantly illegal, so disgusting, or so arousing. "So come on and fuck my mouth, _pedo,_ " he spat. "I know you want it."

The accusation spread from Hannibal's ears, shook down his body and into his loins. He felt himself grow stiff under the small palm massaging him, relinquishing his composure in exchange for the deep, forbidden pleasure now being offered to him. He placed his hand gently onto the boy's neck, feeling his warmth radiate through his fingers. It was warm and pink and small, thoroughly flushed-through with arousal. Will's radiant pink cheeks tugged up in a sly grin, satisfied with how easily he broke the doctor's resolve. His mouth was slightly agape, revealing his snow-white teeth and dark-pink tongue. Hannibal couldn't look away. He was utterly enchanted.

Will was grinding on him, stroking the imprint of Hannibal's cock until it was quaking and the man was breathing heavily, trying to hide how much the boy's touch melted him, but he was clearly on the verge of climax. He looked over at the clock -- just about time for his appointment to end. "Guess you're not coming yet, are you Doctor Lecter?" The boy was clearly aroused, skin dewy and pink, curls of hair hanging down around his beautiful young face. His pink, plump lips quivered as the boy spoke, so tantalizingly lewd.

"Perhaps you could spend the next hour or so under my desk -- so long as you're quiet, that is." He did his best to sound as if it _wasn't_ the boy's idea.

Will Graham smiled and fell to his knees. "If that's what you want," he said in a mockingly-sweet tone. He fit under the desk easily with his small frame, concealed completely from anywhere but Hannibal's position. "Take your belt off now. I have to be able to pull down those slacks without anyone hearing."

The man stared down at him, eyes full of spite and lust, even a hint of satisfaction. He obeyed, placing the belt beside the boy's slender hairless legs beneath the desk. He got up to usher in the next patient. After Doctor Lecter sat down and started talking, he silently slid his pants down to his thigh, getting the job started for the boy.

As Will slid the pants down to the ankles, his eyes were completely transfixed on the man's underwear -- or more specifically, the cock it barely contained. As it bounced free from its restraints, it started dripping precum, driving Will just a little bit more insane with lust. He leaned forward and placed a gentle lick from the base of the head and up to the urethra and lingered there, gently playing with the opening. To his frustration, Hannibal still managed to keep his composure while speaking.

The boy began to wrap his tiny mouth around Hannibal's girth, stretching his jaw back as far as it could go to accommodate it. He got the entire head in: it was soft and warm, already filling most of the boy's mouth on its own. He started running his tongue, flattened down and wet with saliva, along the bottom. He could faintly taste the cum edging out of Hannibal, and he savored every moment of it, but still Hannibal's speech was barely inhibited.

Will popped it out of his mouth, then began to work down the length of the shaft. Veins gently throbbed, then were pushed down by the heavy wet stroke of his tongue. He felt Hannibal shudder as he continued, the vibrations of his body being carried slightly into his voice.

 _Let's get a_ real _reaction out of you now_ , he thought. The scalpel he had taken from the desk was still beside him; he grabbed it and pressed it lightly against the man's leg. He felt him tense up, realizing immediately what was happening. He disguised the pause as a cough, though, and kept talking as normal. Will felt a rush go through him as he pressed down harder against his skin, that rush growing more strong as the first beads of blood appeared. He slid the knife down about an inch, leaving a shallow cut on Hannibal's left outer thigh. He pressed his body up against the man's legs and began to lap up the blood, savoring its sweet metallic flavor. Hannibal barely reacted to the pain, though -- Will decided to cut deeper. What was he going to do, ask him to stop?

Will made several small incisions, careful to avoid the femoral artery, but otherwise cutting deep and hard. The blood barely had time to dribble down Hannibal's curves before the small boy licked it up. Still, though, barely a reaction in his voice. _What is up with his pain tolerance?_ What Doctor Lecter _could_ hide in his voice though, he couldn't in his cock. It was twitching harder than ever, standing rigid and tall now and dribbling precum. He was getting closer, Will could tell.

The boy approached the cock again, smelling it and tasting it, even nibbling lightly. As his teeth scraped across his cock, Hannibal would shudder slightly. Will teased him again, killing time until his jaw stopped hurting so he could take his head again. He began to push it back into his throat, but his mouth was too small to take it neatly, and his teeth scraped against flesh lightly. The boy still had some missing molars, making the back of his throat heavenly soft and smooth, making Hannibal struggle to keep his composure.

The cock was wide, but Will was determined to take more. He aligned himself so his neck would be easy to glide down into, and then pushed himself up against Hannibal. There was resistance at first -- stifled gags and muffled sounds -- until finally, the boy's skinny esophagus opened up and accepted the cock into it. Will felt the cock slide down into him, violating his throat in a way so few could. Hannibal felt the soft, hot flesh envelope him, and had to feign a cough to hide the reaction. Of course, Will had decided to take it all the way in mid-sentence.

Will began to work himself up and down, bobbing against the fraction of the cock he could handle. He felt wonderful, basking in his achievement, feeling at last like the cocksleeve he knew he was meant to be. He began to work up speed, body quickly adjusting the adult cock sliding into it. Hannibal's cock was throbbing more and more, begging to come and fill up the little slut perched beneath him. He held out as long as he could, waiting until his patient was done talking, then finally releasing himself. Will felt the load slide down from halfway down his neck, dripping into his tummy and filling him with a profound warmth. He pulled his neck back, trying not to let the slimy pops and clicks reach too loud a volume as the semi-erect cock slid out of him. He held his arm up to his mouth to muffle the high-pitched coughs he let out, then licked the strand of cum hanging from his lips and swallowed. He adored the feeling of being stretched out from the inside, cherished the seed sitting in his stomach. He lapped up all of the stray strands of cum and spit dripping off of the cock, along with the beads of blood still left to trickle out from the man's legs. The salty, metallic, and sweet flavor filled his mouth, and he forced it all down.

The rest of the session passed by quickly, not actually being too long to begin with. He wasn't about to let Hannibal off so easily, though: he toyed with his cock, teasing it with his hands and teeth and lips and the scalpel, quickly returning it to erectness and keeping it there throughout the remainder. It was the gentle scrapes of the blade that seemed to push Hannibal towards it again.

After the session ended and the door was shut, Will spoke again. "Not bad -- for an older man, that is." He grinned, spit and cum mingling in his smile.

Hannibal clicked his tongue. "Not bad for a child," he countered. He allowed himself to smile too.

"Let's be honest Doctor Lecter," he said as he got up from the desk, "you've _never_ felt so good. I can see it in your eyes, creep."

"Perhaps so." He walked calmly over to the door, and for a moment Will was worried he would open it and usher him out, but instead he clicked the lock closed. "Though I believe I was denied enjoying it as much as I should have."

Will's smile was wild. "You don't deserve to be unrestrained if you're coming down a little boy's throat."

Hannibal approached the child. Being up from his seat, it was setting in how tall he was. How much stronger. "What makes you think I'll stop now?"

"Aren't you worried about me telling someone?"

"No. I know you enjoyed it too, my boy." He leaned down, taking the boy's chin gently in his hand. They both leaned forward, magnetized by each other's presence. Will's lips quivered, hanging open just a touch. Hannibal opened his in return, moving forward and locking them together by the lips. Hannibal's tongue, much larger than the boy's was overpowering. It filled Will's mouth, exploring every inch inside.

Will pulled away, leaving a thin strand of saliva hanging between them. He started talking, but it came out as a shudder. His breath was hot and moist, steaming against Hannibal. "Do you do this to most of your patients?"

Doctor Lecter shook his head. "You're quite the exception."

"What, little boy just too irresistible?"

In response, Hannibal pushed Will back against the wall. He bared down on the boy, finally letting go of his restraint. He pinned Will's wrists against the wall, though the boy still writhed. "I have a feeling this is what you want," he said.

"Let's see what you've got, creep." His smile shone with lust and fear -- though, they may have been the same thing in that moment.

Hannibal breathed deeply, smelling Will's hair -- the sweet earthiness of outdoors, mixed with the faint scent of sweat and the odour of puberty, gracefully mingling in the curls along with the faint smell of his shampoo and conditioner. The latter could be replaced, but it was a transcendent experience nonetheless. He worked his face down into the crook of his neck, moving on to sample his supple young skin.

Will tried to pull his hand free from Hannibal's grip, and he obeyed. The boy reached back to Hannibal's head, scratching at the back of his neck as the man used his spare hand to reach up under Will's shirt. His hands were large, even against his chest, making Will feel small and pathetic, just as he liked. "You sure seem interested in my body, Doctor Lecter." He let out a few soft moans as he let himself be molested.

"Your graceful youth is... arousing," he said simply. His mouth and hands moved lower, smoothly taking off the boy's clothes and dropping them to the floor.

"Nice to see you on your knees," Will snidely remarked. "Not planning on doing anything too nasty down there, are you?"

Hannibal breathed deeply in front of the tiny shorts and stated slowly pulling them down, savoring his first sight,

"Tsk tsk tsk, Doctor Lecter. Should you be asking, now?"

The therapist paused. "I want you, Will."

"Awe, I know you do! But that didn't sound like _asking_."

Hannibal was past maintaining dignity. "Please, Will." He paused for a moment, realizing what he was about to admit to. "I want your cock in my mouth."

Such a simple sentence, but it sent shivers up Will's spine. He felt so _desired_. "Yeah? You want to suck on my little-boy cock?" he mewled.

The man felt pathetic, dirty, and _extremely_ aroused. "Yes." He lowered Will's shorts again, revealing the right briefs that held the boy's stiff cock. Hannibal reached gently under the elastic band and slid it down, catching the boy's cock and pulling it down until it finally popped free. Hannibal breathed deeply, sampling the gentle sweat and admiring the way it looked. It was pale, small, and almost completely hairless, with just a few short pubic hairs sprouting around its base. It was exquisite.

"Go ahead, creep, molest me. Take my fucking prick and like it." He was doing his best to disguise his own breathless excitement. Suddenly the man's mouth was wrapped around his cock, warm and slimy, his tongue working its way expertly around every square centimetre of skin, exploring under his tight foreskin. He felt it reach out and lick at his balls, still small and barely just descended. "F-fuck," he stammered. "I... I think I'm gonna come."

Hannibal's hands had been exploring the pubescent boy's body, teasing at his sensitive parts and rubbing his perfect skin, but now they moved down, grasping at the boy's ass and pulling him closer, ensuring his mouth was entirely filled. He deftly worked his mouth, and he felt Will about to explode. He rested his tongue in front of the boy's urethra, ready to catch every drop.

Will released himself into Hannibal, grasping and clawing at his back and head as he spasmed, experiencing an orgasm more transcendent than he thought possible. He rested and tried to reclaim his breath.

Hannibal Lecter pulled back and swallowed, content and filled with shame. "Same time next week?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh if you like my writing, peep my other fic: In Need of Counselling -- maybe, idk. It's the same pervy stuff but slow-burn. I think it's okay. I'll also do one-offs occasionally, I think, so maybe subscribe. I also like comments, they make me smile. If this fic gets good numbers, I'm also open to doing sequel works -- no plot, just horny, but the same dynamic cuz I do like this one a lot.  
> kthanks love u bye <3


End file.
